


Before Our Spring

by eightinobre



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Indulgent
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightinobre/pseuds/eightinobre
Summary: Terinspirasi dari lagu Before Our Spring oleh Jonghyun dalam album Poet | Artist.
Relationships: Kim Junghee/Lee Taeyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Rules

Junghee dan rambutnya yang dikuncir dua adalah pemandangan pertama yang ditemukan Taeyeon setelah menutup lokernya. Gadis itu melengkungkan senyum, lebih cerah daripada cuaca pagi ini yang diselimuti awan, sehingga sinar matahari tidak lagi berlomba untuk menyaingi cerahnya senyum Junghee. Bicara tentang cuaca, hari ini lebih hangat daripada kemarin ketika Taeyeon harus menjejalkan badan berlapis jaketnya ke dalam mantel kendati sudah berada di dalam rumah.

“Ada apa?”

“Tidak ada apa-apa.” Junghee mengorek saku bajunya, lalu sepasang _airpod_ tergeletak di telapak tangannya. “Ambil satu.”

Taeyeon menurut. Lima detik berikutnya, senandung lagu sudah berdengung di telinga mereka. Tidak ada percakapan. Koridor untungnya lengang; murid-murid lebih suka bersesakan di dalam kelas demi mendapat kehangatan. Sepertinya mereka juga tidak memedulikan absennya Junghee dan Taeyeon dari jangkauan pandang.

“Ini lagu barumu?” Junghee mengangguk.

“Ada kompetisi untuk band sekolah di kampus kota sebelah. Kuberi tahu cuplikannya padamu.”

“Mm …,” Taeyeon bergumam mengerti. Selama melodi dari instrumen gitar menari di telinganya, matanya tidak bisa lari dari Junghee. Hatinya membengkak sebab bukan hanya suara rekaman Junghee yang menyusup, tetapi suara-suara tak terucapkan juga merembes lewat adu pandang yang terjadi. Taeyeon tersipu hanya dengan sorot menggoda Junghee yang subtil.

Lagu tersebut hendak mempersembahkan nada tinggi Junghee, sebelum musiknya dimatikan oleh yang punya. Junghee melenggang ke belakang punggung Taeyeon, kemudian merapikan kuncirnya sebelum terdengar sapaan halus dari suara yang familier.

“Selamat pagi, Jinki- _ssaem._ ” Saat Taeyeon menoleh, ditemukan sosok yang baru saja disebut namanya. Terlihat beliau mengangguk sedikit pada Junghee yang baru saja bangun dari posisi membungkuk. Taeyeon turut membungkuk sembari mengucapkan salam yang sama kepada yang diketahuinya sebagai pelatih vokal.

Begitu Jinki ditelan pintu kelas, Taeyeon berganti menatap Junghee. Lengang yang tadi melingkupi koridor, juga kini menyelimuti mereka. Helaan napas terjun dari filtrum Taeyeon, yang dibalas dengan senyum pahit dari pihak Junghee. Peraturan pertama tentang hubungan mereka, yakni tidak boleh terlihat berdekatan ketika ada orang lain di sekitar. Taeyeon awalnya maklum, tetapi dalam eksekusinya masih saja merasa panas.

Tanpa kata, Junghee berbalik lalu menggeser pintu kelas. Sekilas detik, suara ribut dari dalam ruangan itu terdengar singkat, kemudian lenyap kembali begitu pintu tertutup. Peraturan kedua: tidak boleh datang dalam waktu bersamaan. Lebih terdengar seperti dua siswa yang mengendap-endap pergi ke kantin di jam pelajaran lalu datang di waktu berbeda agar tidak ketahuan membolos bersama. Taeyeon, sekali lagi, maklum. Junghee sudah memberitahunya bahwa hubungan ini sulit. Ia sudah tahu dan paham.

Pintu digeser lagi setelah Taeyeon sibuk riwa-riwi tanpa ada kejelasan. Tidak ada yang memedulikannya. Semuanya tenggelam dalam riuh dan melepas karbon dioksida untuk memanaskan suhu ruangan. Tidak ada satupun kecuali Junghee di samping jendela. Senyum tipis terbang ke arahnya; menghangatkan Taeyeon lebih dari apa yang teman sekelasnya coba lakukan di pagi ini.

Satu senyum sebagai balasan dilayangkan; cukup untuk menyilaukan Junghee lebih dari apa yang matahari coba lakukan setiap hari.


	2. Call

Junghee terbangun oleh vibrasi ponsel terhadap kasur yang ditidurinya. Awalnya ia kira itu adalah alarm, tetapi ia tidak ingat memasang pengingat di sore hari.

Setelah nyawa yang terkumpul cukup untuk berkonsentrasi, Junghee meraih ponsel yang menyala-nyala di pinggir kasur. Beberapa gelembung pesan muncul di dek notifikasi, semuanya dari Taeyeon. Alih-alih merasa senang, degup jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang daripada sebelumnya, tetapi berhasil dinetralisir kembali sebelum mengecek pesannya satu persatu. Pesan ketiga dari Taeyeon cukup mampu membuat darahnya berdesir, tetapi bukan karena nyali.

_Bisa kita bertemu lewat video? 6v6_

Ia justru menemukan dirinya menimbang-nimbang. Butuh sekitar dua menit untuk Junghee bisa mengetik sesuatu di sana.

_Boleh. Siapa yang menelepon duluan?_

Tanpa banyak basa-basi, panggilan video tersambung dan layarnya secara penuh menampakkan wajah cantik Taeyeon. Melihat itu, Junghee buru-buru menoleh ke arah cermin di mejanya, untuk menjumpai rambutnya kusut akibat tidur sore tadi. Tawa Taeyeon terdengar putus-putus, tetapi ia bisa membayangkan betapa cerah wajah kekasihnya di ujung sana.

“ _Junghee, tidak perlu menata rambut seperti itu._ ”

Namun Junghee tidak peduli. Ia baru menyambar ponsel lagi ketika rambutnya sudah kembali lurus dan rapi. “Kau terlihat cantik sekali, aku jadi minder. Aku baru bangun tidur sekitar satu dua menit yang lalu.”

“ _Begitukah? Apakah aku membangunkanmu?_ ” Taeyeon mengerjap, kemudian manggut-manggut seperti orang tua. “ _Sebenarnya aku juga baru bangun tidur. Langsung merindukanmu. Aku cepat-cepat menghubungimu setelah bangun._ ”

“Tapi kau tidak terlihat seperti itu ... Masih cantik seperti biasanya ...,” cicit Junghee, sambil pelan-pelan memijat kaki Byulroo agar kepanikannya tidak berdesir dan menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Juga agar rasa tidak percaya dirinya meledak dan muncrat ke mana-mana.

“ _Ya, mungkin memang begitu ... Terima kasih, Junghee. Kau juga cantik.”_ Untuk beberapa saat, Taeyeon bergeming, entah darinya sendiri atau sinyal Junghee yang jelek. “ _Yang terpenting adalah, aku merindukanmu. Padahal kita baru tidak bertemu sehari. Rasanya sudah ingin memelukmu._ ”

Di ujung sana, Taeyeon menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Rambutnya yang hanya sebahu terlihat mengayun lembut di sekitar leher. Junghee sama sekali tidak berbohong ketika berkata Taeyeon masih terlihat cantik bahkan untuk dikatakan baru bangun tidur. Dengan cara yang paling subtil, senyum Junghee merekah senada dengan perasaannya.

“Aku juga ingin memelukmu, Taeyeon-ah.” Dikatakannya dengan malu-malu, dan mendapat respon senyum lebar membuat pipinya semakin memerah.

Pundaknya menegang sesaat ia mendengar suara langkah kaki di suatu tempat di balik pintu kamarnya. Firasatnya bilang itu adalah ibu atau mungkin kakaknya, tetapi dinilai dari beratnya langkah itu diseret, ia menarik kesimpulan bahwa itu adalah ayahnya. Kemudian ia pelan-pelan mengambil _earphone_ , menyelipkannya ke lubang telinga, lalu menatap Taeyeon yang keheranan.

“Tidak ada apa-apa,” Junghee menjawab pertanyaan yang terpampang di wajahnya. “Hanya, aku takut orang tuaku tahu tentang kita,” bisiknya, rendah sekali. Beruntung Taeyeon punya pendengaran yang bagus untuk menyaring kata-kata di antara deru napasnya.

Taeyeon mengangguk. “ _Aku paham kekhawatiranmu.”_ Lantas ia tersenyum, terlalu manis untuk hati Junghee yang mudah melebur. “ _Karena itu aku tersenyum. Bukankah katamu senyumku melegakan hatimu?_ ” katanya, dengan kedua alis yang digoyang-goyangkan.

“Kau terlalu percaya diri,” kekeh Junghee. Tidak sepenuhnya meledek Taeyeon karena fakta itu benar adanya. Senyum Taeyeon barusan berhasil menguras kecemasan di dalam perutnya, setidaknya untuk saat ini. “Tapi, itu fakta. Kau tahu itu, bukan?”

Gelak tawa Taeyeon meledak di ujung sana. Tidak seperti Yoona yang tertawa dengan suara keras dan mulut terbuka lebar, atau Minjung yang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sampai memegangi perutnya yang kesakitan, kekasihnya itu tertawa dengan suara lembut, _khas_ Taeyeon sekali. Senyumnya mengembang sampai secara malu-malu mencapai matanya. Oh, jangan lupakan bahunya yang berguncang, saking keras ledakan tawanya, entah karena apa.

Hanya mendengarnya saja membuat Junghee nyaman di kamarnya yang dingin.

Dilihatnya Taeyeon entah mengatakan apa di ujung sana, tidak ia perhatikan begitu serius. “Aku mencintaimu, Taeyeon-ah,” bisiknya pada mikrofon, tanpa konteks. Raut wajah gadis di seberangnya melongo beberapa saat, mungkin mempertanyakan ada apa gerangan yang terjadi pada Junghee. “Aku tahu ini tanpa konteks tapi – gila, aku bisa gila hanya karena senyummu,” ucapnya lagi. Kemudian mikrofonnya jatuh ke dadanya, dan ada kemungkinan Taeyeon dapat mendengar degup jantungnya.

Kekasihnya itu masih memasang wajah bingung sampai pada suatu detik ia tersipu. Taeyeon terlihat meletakkan ponselnya sejenak sebelum menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan, enggan menunjukkan wajah meronanya.

“ _Kau ini kenapa selalu gombal, sih?_ ” ia merengek, hanya membuka jarak dari jari di depan matanya.

“Gombal? Memangnya aku terdengar seperti itu?” tawa Junghee. Ia pelan-pelan merebahkan tubuhnya lalu menarik selimut. “Aku hanya mengutarakan perasaanku saja, Taeyeon. Tidak bermaksud apa-apa selain itu.”

“ _Bodoh! Kau selalu menggodaku setiap ada kesempatan!_ ”

Kini giliran Junghee yang terbahak berkat rengekan kekasihnya. Tidak pernah ia merasakan dadanya seringan ini melainkan karena melihat Taeyeon tersenyum malu-malu. Atau, karena melakukan _apapun_ dengan Taeyeon. “Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja,” katanya, kemudian ia bergeming. Masih mau mengamati wajah Taeyeon yang di beberapa tempat blur akibat ulah sinyal. “Tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Itu bukan sekadar gombalan.”

Gadis _nya_ juga tak bersuara setelah itu. Junghee tidak menunggu, sebab hatinya tahu Taeyeon juga tengah mengobservasi matanya dari gambar terbatas. Napasnya diembuskan sedikit kasar, untuk menghasilkan pundak yang lebih rileks. “ _Aku juga sangat mencintaimu._ ”

Di bawah alam sadar, pelan-pelan mereka mendekatkan diri ke arah kamera, seolah menciumi pelipis satu sama lain. Tentu saja tidak lama karena panasnya ponsel Junghee yang memperingatkan. Masih ada rona merah terpoles di pipi keduanya setelah melakukan hal bodoh tersebut.

“ _Apaan, sih. Kita ini seperti orang tolol._ ” Begitu, tetapi Taeyeon pun mengatakannya dengan wajahnya yang memerah. _Benar-benar merah._

“Kau juga melakukannya.”

“ _Aku, sih, mau-mau saja_ ,” ia berbisik, “ _asal itu bersamamu._ ”

Kekehan Junghee menyeruak begitu Taeyeon menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal. Serius, hatinya tak pernah senyaman ini.


End file.
